


The Quest

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin sees 'Lord of the Rings' with Chris, and after an accident, he wakes up as a warrior destined to save the land he lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE QUEST  
One

 

“C’s in town,” Justin said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Chris’ car.

“I know.” Chris shrugged and put an arm across the back of the seat as he slowly backed down Justin’s long driveway.

“We could call him. I bet he’s not doing anything,” Justin continued. Chris stopped the car and looked at Justin.

“If I wanted to invite him, I would have invited him when I invited you,” Chris said, then continued to back out.

“What’s going on between you two?” Justin asked.

“Nothing. I just don’t like seeing movies with JC. He tends to overanalyze things.”

“True,” Justin agreed. “But he’s usually right.”

“It’s the quiet ones you need to look out for,” Chris said wisely as he squealed out onto the road.

“THIS is why I don’t let you drive,” Justin said, putting a hand on the dashboard to brace himself. “You rush into things like mad and think later.”

“Better than OVERthinking everything,” Chris said pointedly.

“Get off of Jayce’s back! Just because you two are as different as night and day, especially lately…” Justin began.

“Just because you still have a huge crush on JC and feel like you need to defend him,” Chris interrupted.

“What?” Justin said with a crazy laugh. “You’re insane.”

“Justin, you’ve been in love with JC for years. You just keep hiding it behind those bimbos you keep dating.”

“Chris, JC is like my brother. We’re as different as two people can be, yet we fit as friends,” Justin said. “He keeps me relaxed.”

“He keeps you enamored,” Chris retorted.

“Enamored?” Justin asked, amused. “Big word.”

“Big issues,” Chris said. “I just…you two need to talk about this. I mean, we know he’s gay, and you…”

“I…” Justin said, glaring at him.

“Are curious,” Chris finished. “And if my little Infant is going to experiment with anyone, I trust JC the most.”

“I am NOT experimenting with JC. I am NOT experimenting with ANYONE, because I don’t want to! I’m straight!”

“Right. And I’m a dwarf with a big sword,” Chris said, pulling into the parking lot of the movie theater. “Put your hat on.”

They entered the theater and were able to purchase tickets and snacks without being recognized. They found seats in one of the rows near the back. “This is another reason why I didn’t want C along,” Chris murmured. “Even when he’s in disguise, he tends to stand out.”

“You’re just jealous because JC is pretty and you aren’t,” Justin said, laughing.

“I don’t want to be pretty. Pretty boys are…”

“Don’t finish that,” Justin said with a glare. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Chris laughed and settled into his seat.

 

“You think we can get this on DVD before anyone else?” Chris asked, bouncing out of his seat.

“HOW did you sit still through that whole movie?” Justin groaned, stretching as he stood.

“Because it was good. Because Lord of the Rings movies are the best movies ever made. Because in my perfect world, I’d be Aragorn, saving the world.”

“In THAT world, you’d be a Hobbit,” Justin teased. He quickly shoved his hat down over his head. “It’s all a bunch of crap, anyway.”

“What?” Chris was only half-kidding. No one insulted Tolkein, or Peter Jackson, or anything involved with Middle Earth in his presence. 

“I like the movies. I mean, they’re incredible works of art. I’m sure the books are too. I just…I can’t see any group of individuals as different as those people are getting together for the common good.”

“You don’t…you think…” Chris turned red and practically ran for his car. He was fuming behind the steering wheel when Justin got into the car. “Justin…the world was ending. Alone they couldn’t do shit. But together…”

“A wizard. A dwarf. An elf. Weird little creatures with big feet. And a warrior. They’re gonna save the world?”

“Yes,” Chris said confidently.

“That’s about as crazy as my supposed crush on JC!” Justin said, laughing. Chris sighed.

“They’re both about the same thing, Justin. Wanting what you don’t have. Feeling it call to you. Defending what you have, and what others have, against the ultimate evil.”

“What does JC have to do with evil?” Justin wondered.

“He’s pretty limber,” Chris commented, and Justin shuddered at the thought.

 

Justin popped the top of his beer and took a big swallow. He was in his bedroom, laying on the bed, thinking about Chris. He wondered if maybe they should check into shock treatments or something, because his friend really seemed to be going over the edge.

“JC,” Justin said out, then laughed. He put the beer on the nightstand and reached for the remote control. As he leaned across the bed, his beer slid to the floor. Justin’s mouth fell open. He hadn’t touched it. Suddenly the bed shook, the furniture shook, and Justin shook as tremors took over his house. He yelled, covering his head with his hands as the picture over the bed fell over him, knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

THE QUEST  
Two

 

Something shook Justin again and he sat up quickly. “Easy,” a low familiar voice said, pushing gently against his shoulder. He lay back again, his eyes slowly fluttering open. “I shouldn’t have shaken you so hard, Warrior,” Lance said, his green eyes kind. 

“Warrior?” Justin grumbled, sitting up once more. He looked at Lance, who wasn’t Lance. It WAS Lance…he had Lance’s pale skin and green eyes and low voice…but it wasn’t Lance. This man had what could only be called a mullet, and wore a long grey robe. “Lance?”

“I think the blow to your head did more damage then I first assumed,” Lance said, his fingers tenderly feeling at the back of Justin’s skull. “You never dared to call me by such a silly name before, Warrior.”

“Quit calling me that,” Justin snapped. “And what should I call you, if not Lance?”

Lance, or, Not-Lance, rose to his full height. He seemed ten feet tall. “You know my name, Warrior. And would you prefer not to be known as the thing that has made you so famous in all parts of our land?”

“Lance, a picture fell on my head. Humor me.”

Lance looked at him strangely. “A limb fell from that tree, striking you in the head as we walked to the meeting area. I used magic to heal the wound…but now I wonder…”

“Magic?” Justin gasped.

Lance looked offended. “I understand you have a slight bruising to your head, Timberlake, but I did not think it would make you forget my powers. A wizard always…”

“A wizard?” Justin began to laugh hysterically. “Let me guess…JC is Dorothy, Chris is Toto, and Joey is the Wicked Witch. Am I right? And if I click my ruby slippers together, I’ll be home again.”

Lance looked down at Justin’s shoes. “Well, if you wanted slippers of ruby, I’d give them to you, but slippers are no shoe for a warrior, and ruby really isn’t very wise.” Justin followed Lance’s gaze and gasped. He wore a pair of leather shoes, brown leggings, and a dark brown tunic. A heavy sword lay on the ground by a small pack.

Justin groaned and slowly stood up. He had been right. Lance WAS taller, taller even than Justin. “What a nightmare.”

“You’re right, Timberlake. This is something very serious.” Lance’s eyes seemed to glow. “If we can just convince everyone else…”

“My name…” Justin stopped and shook his head. If Lance wanted to call him Timberlake, he’d let him. “Everyone else? What’s so serious?”

“The dragon, Warrior. The dragon and the evil power that controls it.” Lance’s eyes glowed again. “If we can convince the others, we can start out today to find this evil and stop it.”

“Kinda like a search. A search to save our land?” Justin asked. Lance nodded. “Oh, God, Chris…I’m gonna kill him.”

“Save your killing for our enemy, Warrior,” Lance said. He began to walk way, and Justin had to run to keep up.

“Right now Chris IS my enemy, getting you guys to play this trick on me.”

Lance stopped walking and turned around to face him. “This is NOT a trick, Warrior Timberlake, and I ask you to please stop your joking. This is very serious.”

“Right,” Justin said, nodding and trying desperately to keep a straight face.

“Thank you. The others are in the clearing.” Lance held out his walking stick and motioned to a clearing within the trees. Justin saw maybe two dozen figures sitting and standing. When he approached with Lance, a few people walked forward.

“I was wondering what was taking so long,” someone said to Lance. “Lansten, I thought you had gotten lost.”

Lance smiled in amusement. “I may be old, but my sense of direction is not. I apologize for our delay.” He said nothing of Justin’s injury. Justin looked around and gulped. It was almost as if he had fallen right into the fantasy world of Tolkein, but everything was slightly different. He saw no Hobbits, but the other creatures were NOT human. “Let us begin.” Justin stood with his mouth open until Lance grabbed his sleeve and slowly pulled him aside.

“I see no reason to go,” a creature said. He was short and hairy, but looked very strong. “We have held them off thus far.”

“Master Dwarf, I beg to differ,” Lance said politely. “They’ve been kind to us so far. It is only a matter of time.”

“We dwarves can go underground,” the dwarf continued. “We don’t have to hide behind trees like the elves.”

A rumble of discontent stirred to Justin’s left. He immediately recognized the delicate beauty of the elves. “Watch yourself, Dwarf,” said an elf. He seemed to be the President of the elves…or whatever an elf leader was called. “We did not ask to come here.”

“None of us did,” the dwarf snapped back. Lance walked into the circle and held up his hands.

“No matter how much we fight within ourselves, it will not solve a thing. This is coming. It is coming to every one of us. Even if we wizards pooled our powers together, it wouldn’t be enough to fight and to win. If we go to the home of this evil…we can overcome it.”

“How can you be so sure?” The dwarf asked, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“I’m not,” Lance admitted. “I cannot see our failure OR our victory. But we MUST try.”

“What do you suggest?” The elf asked finally.

“I suggest the Warrior go on behalf of the humans.” Everyone turned to Justin. He gave a weak wave. No one smiled. He was quickly realizing that this was no joke of Chris’. No joke would have gone this far. “An elf, and a dwarf, and myself. The other tribes of our land cannot spare someone, at least not someone who would be a benefit.”

“Very well,” the elf said, and the dwarf leader nodded.

“I will go,” a voice said from the elves. They moved aside to let their volunteer walk through the group. Justin’s mouth fell open. It was JC, but he was more beautiful than Justin had ever seen him. He wore grey leggings, a gorgeous grey and silver tunic, and had hair that hung past his elbows. Long, straight hair, with curling braids in the front.

“Guh,” a voice said, and Justin blushed as he recognized his own voice. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice.

“I’ll not let an elf get the best of me.” A small figure pushed his way through the dwarfs. “I’ll go with you, Lansten.”

“Kirkpatrick,” Lance said, smiling with amusement. “So we meet again.”

“Aye,” Chris said, glaring at JC.

“Chris?” Justin squeaked quietly. His best friend seemed to have lost a foot of height. He stood firmly on thick legs encased in heavy leggings. He carried a shield and an evil-looking weapon that Justin hadn’t seen before.

“Prepare yourselves,” Lance said to them. “We leave tomorrow at sunrise.”

The groups began to disperse. Lance went to talk to various people. Justin sat down on a tree stump, burying his head in his hands. This was unreal. Justin felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up. “Warrior.” JC’s blue eyes were friendly, yet distant at the same time. “I am Chasez.”

“That even SOUNDS exotic and elfish,” Justin muttered. JC looked confused. Justin stood up. “Jus…I mean, Timberlake. My name is Timberlake.”

“Timberlake,” JC said, nodding. “I have heard much of you. I think between us and that dwarf, we may be able to win this battle.”

“A dragon? JC, c’mon. This is insane.” Justin shook his head. “I’m living a bad dream.”

“This is not the warrior I have heard about. The warrior I have heard stories of is NOT a coward.” JC seemed to ignore the fact that Justin had called him JC.

“I’m not a coward!” Justin snapped. “I just, oh, never mind.” He sighed. “This is not going to be easy.”

“No, it is not.” JC looked away, his eyes troubled. “I can see nothing but pain and heartache in it. But I trust Lansten. His powers are strong.” He looked back at Justin. “And I trust you.”


	3. Chapter 3

THE QUEST  
Three

“We should leave first thing in the morning, I think,” Lance said as he, Justin, JC and Chris gathered by a tree. “At first light.”

“That’s fine by me,” Chris said. JC nodded silently. Justin groaned inwardly but nodded as well.

“We cannot overload the horses. You must take only what’s necessary. We can forage for our food while we are on our way,” Lance continued. Justin thought Lance was acting sort of bossy, but the elf and dwarf were nodding in agreement. A thought struck Justin.

“Uh, horses?”

Everyone looked at him. “Yes, horses,” Lance said slowly.

“Not to rain on your parade, but I don’t have a horse.” Justin shrugged apologetically.

Chris let out a hearty laugh. “I thought humans had no sense of humor. Obviously I heard wrong.”

“How did you get here, then?” JC asked.

“Well…” Justin looked around blankly.

“Warrior, I asked you before to take things seriously,” Lance said, frowning. “Your horse is in the stable with the other mounts. Are you sure you are up for this? I wonder if that blow…”

“I’m fine,” Justin said quickly, looking at JC. There was no way he was walking away from something this beautiful.

 

After they finished talking, Justin wandered away to find the stable. A strange small creature bowed to him. “Master Warrior…you are back to check on your horse?”

“Uh, yes,” Justin said. The creature bowed again. 

“He’s at the end, in number four. I’ve brushed him down and fed him. Your bags are in a corner of his stall.”

Justin approached stall four, and stared at the beautiful creature the color of mahogany. The horse snorted and walked over to nuzzle at Justin’s neck. “Hello, uh…” Justin’s mind searched for a name. What would he name a horse? “Uh, Michael Jordan? Magic Johnson? Iverson?” The horse looked everywhere but at Justin. Justin frowned. “Dylan? Clapton? Michael Jackson?” The horse gave Justin a withering look. “God…I don’t know. Mercedes. BMW. Mustang.” The horse whinnied and stomped his foot. “Okay, that’s just stupid. I named a HORSE Mustang?”

“You’ve found the horse you thought you didn’t have, I see,” Lance said, walking over. He spoke in a quiet tone, in a language Justin didn’t understand. The horse immediately seemed to relax, allowing Lance to run a hand down his face. Lance spoke again, and Justin caught a word that sounded very similar to “mustang.”

“You know the horse’s name?”

“Of course.” Lance gave him a strange look. “I brought the herd together, remember? I named all the horses…and gave this one to you long ago.”

“Right,” Justin said, nodding.

“There is a tent by the fire,” Lance said. “I think it would be wise if you slept, Timberlake.”

“I think you’re right,” Justin said, suddenly exhausted.

By the time Justin had his bedroll open and situated in the tent by the fire, his stomach began to rumble. He dug through his bags but found only a loaf of what seemed to be stale bread. He was hungry, however, and bit into it hungrily. He opened his canteen, and washed the dry bread down with a swallow of warm water.

 

“Warrior.” Justin heard a scratching at the flap of his tent, and he pushed the fabric aside. It was JC. “I’m sure you need to refill your water. Care to walk down to the stream with me?”

“Of course.” Justin brushed the breadcrumbs from his tunic, his hunger long forgotten. He barely remembered to bring along his canteen as he followed JC’s thin form down towards the water.

“We shall definitely be written into the books of history, you know,” JC said, his eyes straight ahead. “For so many reasons. A human, a wizard, an elf, and a dwarf?” JC shook his head and laughed slightly. His dark hair seemed to shine, and the moonlight was not very bright. Justin swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

“Not to be rude, but I didn’t see a sword or a club or anything,” Justin said. “What can you do?”

“I am an elf, Timberlake,” JC said gently. Justin just stared at him. “I use a bow and arrows,” JC said slowly, as if Justin was five years old.

“Oh, right, duh,” Justin said. “Sorry.”

“Warrior, I do not understand you.” JC stopped walking, his head tilted to the side as he looked at Justin. “I have heard many tales of your bravery, how you have faced death again and again in protection of your people.” JC bent down by the stream, filled his own canteen, then stood back up before continuing. “Yet you do not seem to take all of this seriously.”

“I do! I just…I’m not myself, Chasez. I apologize if I’ve offended you.” Justin looked at JC’s slender throat, where the moonlight seemed to glow. “Please forgive me.”

“You did not offend me, Warrior,” JC said. Justin bent down to fill his canteen, hoping JC couldn’t see his red face. “I just do not want you to cause us even more danger.”

“I won’t, I promise. Not on purpose,” Justin said earnestly, and JC finally smiled.

 

Justin slept fitfully that night. Not only was he concerned about the fact that he was off to face a dragon, but JC’s handsome face remained in his dreams constantly. JC seemed even more precious and fragile than before, yet there was a steel in his blue eyes that Justin hadn’t noticed before.

“Timberlake!” A voice roared outside his tent. “Do I need to be comin’ in there to waken you?”

“No, Chris,” Justin mumbled, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up. 

“How disappointing.” A bearded face poked into his tent and grinned. Justin couldn’t help but grin back. Chris was Chris no matter what.

“Lansten has brewed us some sort of special stew for our morning meal…to get us off right,” Chris explained as Justin hurriedly packed his things. “It looks odd, but smells good.”

“Am I the last one up?” Justin asked as he stepped out of the tent.

“Aye, which is surprisin’. Always thought that elves were the lazy ones.”

“Why don’t you like elves?” Justin asked.

“Dunno. Just not right, those elves. So pretty and weak-lookin’.” Chris shrugged. “Always looking around, spoutin’ off about the beauty of the world. Half the time I can’t say that I understand a word they say.”

Justin hid a smile as he followed Chris to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

THE QUEST  
Four

 

“I promise that I’ll never take a limo for granted again,” Justin mumbled to himself. “Hell…I’ll never take a BICYCLE for granted again.” Justin changed positions and tried to get comfortable. His horse looked back at him and seemed to shake his head. “Yeah, I know. It’s not your fault,” Justin said to him, scratching between his ears.

“Those trees on the horizon. We will sleep there tonight.” Lance pointed ahead with his staff and Justin sighed with relief. He hoped his body knew how to fight, because it sure didn’t seem to know how to ride a horse. He was hanging on for dear life, and his legs, back and backside were killing him. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that JC was riding a few paces ahead of him, and Justin could watch him the entire time.

The day had been long, and it seemed almost as if they were riding in one place. The landscape didn’t change, and the land was flat as a pancake. Behind the trees, however, Justin noticed some mountains. And behind the mountains…it was as if a dark fog enveloped the world. “What’s that?” Justin asked, pointing.

“That is where the evil lies, Warrior,” Lance said solemnly.

“What exactly IS this evil?” Justin asked. Lance looked uncomfortable for the first time.

“No one knows, exactly,” Lance said uneasily.

Justin drew his horse to a halt. The others stopped as well. “Wait a minute. You’re telling me that YOU don’t even know?”

“No, I don’t,” Lance said. “We only know about the dragon. And dragons don’t think on their own. They are controlled.”

“I don’t believe this!” Justin almost yelled.

“Timberlake, calm down,” JC said gently.

“I don’t WANT to calm down. Why the HELL are we doing this?”

“To save the world,” JC said, looking him in the eye.

 

Justin rode ahead of the others so he didn’t have to look at them. He was still angry, but the look in JC’s eyes had calmed him somewhat. He still didn’t see how the four of them were going to save the world from some unknown evil. He didn’t even know if he’d know what to do to help when the time came. He was grateful to see a small stream running through the trees. His horse was as grateful as he was. The horse galloped towards the water. Justin reined him in just in time, and dismounted. He tried not to limp as he released the horse from its saddle and reins, and allowed the animal to walk out into the stream. The others followed and soon did the same.

Lance found some wood, put it in a pile, and lit it with a wave of his hand. “I will search for dinner for you all,” JC said, taking one arrow and his bow and disappearing into the small woods.

“One arrow?” Justin asked.

“I’ll give this to them elves…they don’t need more than one shot to hit what they’re aimin’ at,” Chris said grudgingly. He walked over to where Justin was standing. “You really don’t think we can do this, do you?”

“I just…I’m worried.”

“Aye,” Chris said, watching the horses splash about in the stream. “It’ll be a hard fight at that…but it’s one we have to do. At first I didn’t want to. I wanted to stay underground.”

“Underground?”

“We’re miners. We live near caves, work at the rock. We don’t socialize much outside our own people.” Chris rubbed at his thick beard. “I’ve a wife and children at home. I’m not wanting to leave them…yet they’re the reason we need to fight.”

“You’re married?” Justin asked, shocked to the bone.

“Yes. A lovely wife I have. And a beautiful girl and strong son,” Chris replied. He sighed wistfully. “If we fail, I hope I die on the spot. I can’t bear to go home and tell them we’re doomed.” He walked over to the fire.

 

Justin wandered into the woods. He found JC bent over a fallen deer. An bloodied arrow lay near the beast’s head. JC was whispering something as he stroked the skin of the dead animal. “JC…I mean, Chasez. Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course.” JC stood. “I needed to apologize. This is a living creature of the forest. I apologized, and thanked him for giving his life for our needs.”

“You sound like an Indian,” Justin said, laughing.

“What is an Indian?” JC asked.

“Never mind.” Justin shook his head. “Need help carrying that.”

“No.” JC heaved the animal up around his shoulders, holding two feet in each hand. “Thank you.”

“Are you married?”

“Me? No. Elves…see things differently,” JC said almost sadly. “I’ve had many special people in my life, but no one is permanent. Very few elves choose that path.”

“Ah,” Justin said, nodding. That sounded like JC. “Do you want someone permanent?”

“Sometimes,” JC said. “But life is ever-changing. That is what makes it exciting…gives it beauty.”

“Right,” Justin said, though inwardly he was shaking his head. Sometimes JC thought a little TOO much.

 

Justin lay by the fire, his stomach full. He looked up at the stars and decided that he had never seen anything so beautiful. The sky was a black carpet, stars dotting it here and there like sparkling diamonds. He pushed himself up on one elbow and looked around. Lance was staring into the flames almost as if he were looking for something. Chris was snoring loudly on his blanket. “What do you see?” Justin asked Lance, amused.

“A town…people will welcome us with open arms,” Lance said, and Justin realized he was serious. “They will give us food for our journey…and that is the last warmth and friendliness we will see before our battle.”

Justin shivered. That was pleasant. “Where is Chasez?” He asked.

“I believe he went to the stream to bathe. Elves are a very clean people.”

Justin jumped up, feeling suddenly grungy himself. “I’ll go check on him. He shouldn’t be alone.”

“The Elf does not need your protection, Warrior,” Lance called after him, but Justin ignored him.


	5. Chapter 5

THE QUEST  
Five

 

Justin approached the water with one thing on his mind: making sure JC was okay. Then he’d go back to his bed and sleep until morning. This thought died a swift death, however, when he saw JC in the water. He stood in water waist-deep, lightly tossing droplets up onto his chest. JC’s long hair shimmered wet and damp down his back.

“Warrior.”

Justin jumped. JC wasn’t even facing him. “How…”

“I’m an elf,” JC said simply. He quickly and without modesty walked from the water. He carefully used his hands to squeeze the water out of his hair, then reached for his breeches. “Am I embarrassing you?”

“No, of course not,” Justin said in what he hoped was an off-hand manner, though he was very thankful that HE was not the naked one.

“I intrigue you.” It was a statement more than a question. “I’ve noticed you watching me. It is as if you’ve never seen an elf before.” JC pulled on his pants, then stopped, tunic in hand. “You have, have you not?”

“Never anyone like you,” Justin said truthfully. “You’re…well…beautiful.”

JC dipped his head with modest grace. “Thank you.”

“I never…” Justin stopped, shaking his head. He hardly knew this person. It was JC, but NOT JC.

“You like men?” JC asked. He took a step towards Justin, who stepped back. “Warrior, you look afraid.”

“I’m not. I mean, I don’t. Like men, I mean.”

JC walked over and cupped Justin’s face in his hand. Justin shivered at the touch, and JC smiled. He knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on Justin. “I think you should look inside yourself…find out what you really want. Denial takes its toll on a man’s strength as well as his soul.” JC removed his hand and headed back to the fire.

 

The next day’s ride was broken at midday, when they came to a small town. As Lance had predicted, the townspeople welcomed them with open arms. The children begged Lance to do magic for them, and he performed simple tricks involving sparks and smoke and color, and even JC was smiling.

“You’re a great warrior,” a little boy said in awe to Justin. Justin smiled.

“Just a warrior.”

“You’re going to save us. My father told me so.” The little boy’s brown eyes were full of adoration. “When you come back, when you save us…can you teach me to be a warrior, too?”

“Mind yourself,” the boy’s mother said. “Leave Master Timberlake alone.”

“It’s fine, really,” Justin promised, but the little boy was already running away. Justin sat, deep in thought. This was serious. He was expected to help save the world. He stood and began to walk away.

“Timberlake! You must try this!” Chris waved a leg of some sort of meat in Justin’s direction.

“I’m not hungry!” Justin called back, and it was true. This sudden weight of responsibility was making him sick to his stomach. He headed for the nearby woods, determined to get away from the noise and the activity and the truth. He was a pop star. He had a Grammy. He was NOT supposed to fight a dragon.

“Timberlake.” 

“Go away,” Justin growled. JC’s approach had been silent, as usual. “I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“What is bothering you?”

“Everything!” Justin yelled, whirling around. JC stood in front of him, long braids flowing down his chest. His arms were crossed over his braids and he looked at Justin impassively. “I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Timberlake, you are a Warrior. You…”

“I am NOT.” Justin took a step forward. “I’m not a warrior. I’m a singer. I don’t belong here. This isn’t what I am.”

“Yes, it is. It is your destiny.”

“No.” Justin shook his head. “You don’t understand. JC, you’re part of the problem. You stand there, all beautiful and serene, regal…” Justin shook his head again.

“I have nothing to do with the way you feel.” JC arched an eyebrow. “You think you’re not a warrior…that is a problem that goes far deeper…”

“You ARE part of the problem,” Justin snapped. “I can hardly look at you without wanting you. Chris always said I wanted you, and I denied it. But now…seeing you like this…” The calm, beautiful look on JC’s face made Justin even angrier. Before he knew it, he had JC pushed up against a tree, one knee between JC’s thighs. “I can hardly stand it.”

“You want me.” JC said the words softly. Justin could smell him, could see the pale length of his neck. Justin licked his lips and nodded. “You could take me.”

“God,” Justin said, the word an anguished cry as he pressed his body against JC’s. He tasted the softness of JC’s throat, felt his pulse beat against his lips.

“But you would only be taking. I would not be giving,” JC said, his voice a mere whisper. Justin froze. He would not do something that could only be considered rape, no matter how easily JC seemed to let him. He didn’t want JC that way.

Justin stepped back. “I’m sorry. I won’t do that again.”

“It is your birthright to fight. It is your destiny to be the Warrior we all need,” JC said softly. 

“No.” Justin shook his head, feeling sad and alone. “That isn’t me, JC, I swear.”

“You insist on calling me that,” JC said. He reached up and lightly touched Justin’s cheek. Justin’s eyes closed and he concentrated on that light touch. “I am a prince, you know. You should not treat me in this manner.”

“I shouldn’t do a lot of things when it comes to you,” Justin muttered. A thumb stroked his lips and Justin’s eyes flew open. JC was smiling at him almost shyly.

“I don’t mind.”

Justin watched JC walk away, feeling lost and even more confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next two days of riding, Justin kept to himself. He wasn't unfriendly to the others, but he did not seek their company. The seriousness of their quest had fallen heavily on his shoulders, almost as heavy as the sword at his side. He rode quietly, deep in thought but still on the lookout for any trouble that might come at them. He could at least do that.

“Your heart is troubled, Timberlake,” Lance said, finally breaking the silence on the third day. He pulled his horse in to ride next to Justin

“You could say that.” Justin couldn't meet Lance's eyes.

“You are worried you will not be able to do your part. You are worried about something that pulls at your heart as well.”

Justin looked at him sharply. “You can read minds?”

“No. I can read your face.” Lance smiled kindly. “I see how you watch for any sign of trouble, yet you look unsure about what to do if trouble comes. And…I see how you watch our Prince.” Lance's green eyes shifted to look at JC, then he looked back to Justin. “He is beautiful…and not unaccustomed to the love of another male. I even think he may have a soft spot for humans…”

“No.” Justin shook his head. “That is not what I want.”

“I think it is, young Warrior.” For someone that Justin KNEW was just a few years older than he, Lance sounded wise far beyond his years.

“This isn't the life I know.” Justin surveyed their surroundings unhappily. “I'm not sure what to do.”

“Follow your heart, young Warrior. No matter what.” Lance spurred his horse on and took the lead.

“Wow, thanks, Lance. THAT'S gonna help me sleep tonight,” Justin muttered. 

“Tomorrow we will reach the place that no one wants to go, but that we've been heading for all these days.” Chris sank down next to Justin with a weary sigh. He held out his hands to warm them. The fire crackled merrily, but the group was too tired and too worried to take much cheer from its bright light. “Aye, but I wish I could wake up from this nightmare.”

“Me, too,” Justin said. He looked over to where JC was talking to Lance. “You still hate elves?”

“Mebbe not…that one is proving not to be so bad,” Chris said, grudgingly admitting his respect for JC. JC had ridden as long and as hard as any of them, and never seemed to break a sweat. He was always willing to help in whatever tasks needed done, and his mental power had helped them avoid disaster more than once. “Still think they're prissy pretty boys, though.”

Justin smiled. “He is pretty,” he said before he thought. He stood. “I need to stretch a bit. I want to take a walk.”

“It's cold away from the fire, Timberlake,” Chris reminded him, but Justin simply shrugged.

“I don't mind.”

He wandered into the forest, making sure to keep within earshot of the group. He didn't need to get lost. He leaned against a tree, thinking about what was going to happen. He still felt out of sorts, like he would be letting everyone down if he even TRIED to fight this evil dragon. He knew that he could simply get on his horse in the middle of the night and ride out of there while everyone was sleeping. But the more he thought of this idea, the more he realized it was simply wrong. First of all, he'd have nowhere to go. Word traveled amazingly fast in this reality, and everyone would know that he was Timberlake the Coward. Secondly, and more importantly, he couldn't let his friends down, no matter what.

“Timberlake.” Justin whirled around to see JC standing behind him.

“Damn, Jayce…scare me to death, why don't you? I won't NEED a dragon to kill me…you'll just give me a heart attack.”

“I apologize.” JC put a hand on Justin's shoulder. “I wish you would stop worrying. I can feel your apprehension.”

“I'm sorry.” Justin swallowed deeply. Even in the chilly forest, in the middle of the night, JC looked composed and calm and sexy.

“I wish I could take away your fears.” JC tilted his head to the side. “I do not feel that you fear me as you did before, though.”

“No,” Justin said with a sigh. “I think I've come to terms with the fact that I'm incredibly attracted to you.”

“I'm attracted to you, too,” JC said, moving closer. His hand trailed down the side of Justin's face. “I was afraid that maybe I was a distraction to you.”

“Oh, you're a distraction, all right,” Justin said, trying to smile. This time it was JC who pressed Justin against a tree, but he did it with a gentle strength that took over before Justin even knew what was happening.

“In a good way?” JC's lips were trailing down Justin's neck. Justin ran his hand down the long hair until he settled his palm against JC's back.

“Jayce…God…” Justin gasped.

“I want to be with you…tonight. Want to feel you inside of me…” JC whispered. He led Justin a few feet away, and slowly lay him down in a spot where the moss was thick and soft. 

“I can't do this, JC…I don't want to do anything you don't…”

“I want it…” Justin could see JC's blue eyes as they seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. “You're not taking it. I'm giving myself to you.” Nimble fingers pulled at Justin's shirt, and suddenly he was naked from the waist up. “I want this…before we go tomorrow. I know something bad will happen…and I want us to have this.”

“JC…” 

“And don't think I'll break…I'm stronger than I look.” JC gave a gentle thrust up with his hips, and passion overtook Justin before he knew what was happening.


	7. Chapter 7

It was ironic, Justin thought, that he should be riding to certain doom with such a huge grin on his face. He couldn't help it. He had to smile every time he looked at JC. JC, of course, was not smiling. His face was, as usual, devoid of _expression. Justin wondered how he could even sit on the horse. Justin had pushed into him again and again, harder with each thrust, and JC had taken it all. He had wrapped his long legs around Justin's waist, urging him on, his long hair fanned out over the moss. Every time Justin got that mental picture, he had to smile again.

“Look.” Chris pointed at the tree line ahead of them, and they all stopped riding. Waves of smoke rose from the darkness, and it was obvious that it wasn't from a campfire. Justin swallowed deeply.

“The dragon awaits us,” JC said suddenly. “His master has told him we are coming.” 

Justin looked at Lance. “So, now what?” He asked weakly.

Lance looked at the others. “My magic can only protect us for a short time. The power that controls the beast is stronger than anything I have ever felt.”

“The master of the beast is angry. He is bitter and lonely,” JC said softly, looking into the distance. As always, Justin was amazed at the elf's mental powers. He sat on his horse, looking serenely at nothing, his long hair gently blowing in the breeze. He knew that elves were supposed to be immortal, but even if HE had been immortal, Justin would have been a bit scared of what was to come. JC turned to look at Justin. “This will not be easy.”

“Of course it won't, ya stupid elf,” Chris snapped. “We knew that from the beginning. Elves…always sayin' what we already know.” He began to gallop ahead. “Let's get this thing moving.”

“Kirkpatrick, wait!” Lance cried, but Chris didn't stop. He waved his club over his head and let out a war cry.

Justin spurred on his horse and followed Chris. He couldn't let his friend go into this alone. He yanked hard on the reins, however, as a creature came stalking out of the forest. He looked up in disbelief. All this time, he had never thought that there was REALLY a dragon at the end of their travels, but here it was. Large and red and angry. It spit fire at a spot to Justin's left, and the horse reared. Justin slid to the ground and the horse took off. He didn't blame him.

He felt JC at his side before he saw him. “Be not afraid, Warrior,” JC said. He had his bow drawn and an arrow at the ready.

“Easy for you to say…you can't die,” Justin almost snapped.

“Wounds from a dragon do not heal easily,” JC replied calmly. “They fester and cause great illness.”

“Illness and death are two different things,” Justin said. JC aimed and let the arrow fly. It hit the dragon in the shoulder, and the creature screamed with fury. Justin heard Lance muttering behind him, and a beam of light shot from over Justin's shoulder. The dragon flew back, but he was able to shake off the wound.

Justin's sword felt heavy in his hand, but he still took a mighty swing, aiming at the foot of the beast. If he could just bring it down, they could attack it on the ground. The dragon kicked its foot and sent Justin flying. He sat on the ground, dazed for a moment. He watched with shock as Chris jumped on the creature's foot, swinging his club at any part of it he could reach. The dragon grew angrier, spitting fire and swiping at Chris. The dragon bent his head to look at what was antagonizing it, and JC let another arrow fly. The dragon batted at its eye, trying to dislodge the arrow. It lost its balance and began to topple.

“Now!” Lance yelled. The dragon crashed to the ground, and arrows, swords, beams of light and clubs seemed to be flying everywhere. The dragon let out one last scream, and was still.

They stood panting for breath, watching the creature before them. It was indeed dead. “It's…that's all?” Justin asked quietly. They turned to look at him. “I mean, I thought we'd have to fight harder.”

“Your fight is not finished.” A voice made them whirl around.

“By all that's true and holy,” Lance whispered.

“Joey,” Justin said, devastated.

Joey stood before them, clad in black garments very similar to what Lance wore. He walked over and looked at the dragon. “My pet,” he said unhappily, then turned back to face them. “Who struck the fatal blow?”

Justin wasn't sure, but he thought JC's arrow to the creature's heart had probably done the trick. He wasn't about to say that, however. “Why?” Justin could only ask. “Why have you done this?”

“My fellow wizards betrayed me,” Joey said simply, turning to look at Lance. Lance looked furious and shaken and totally shocked all at the same time. “You banded together, did not include me…”

“That is not true,” Lance insisted. “You were nowhere to be found when we had the council. We would have called if…”

“No more lies, wizard,” Joey interrupted. “Do not try to atone for your lies and secrecy.” He looked at them all once more. “Who killed my pet?”

“I did,” Justin said, quickly stepping in front of JC.

“You did not!” JC gasped, for once losing his face of stone. “Timberlake…”

“It was I,” Chris stepped forward. “Stabbed him in the chest, I did.”

“I see an arrow through his heart,” Joey said almost absently. He seemed to float on air, landing on the creature's chest. He turned to look at JC. “From the look of it, an elf's arrow.” He raised his hand and let something loose.

“No!” Justin yelled, stepping in front of JC once more. He gasped as electricity flowed through him, jolting him back. JC caught him, and they both fell to the ground.

“You will pay for that!” Lance seemed to grow larger by the minute, but Justin couldn't see him. Vision was slowly failing him.

“Timberlake…Warrior…” JC gasped, moving to cradle Justin in his arms.

“Call me…Justin…please…” Justin gasped. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

“Justin…” JC whispered, running a hand across Justin's pale face. “I knew one of us would die…I never thought…” JC pulled Justin to his chest, and Justin's world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Justin heard someone calling him, as if down a dark tunnel. He shook himself and pain shot through his body. His eyes flew open as he gasped for breath. “Justin, don't move. Help is on its way.” Justin felt arms holding him close as the pain centered near his left shoulder. “Just don't move. It will go in deeper.”

“Chasez?” Justin managed weakly.

“Shh,” JC said, smiling down. His hair was no longer long and straight, but short and curly. Blue eyes smiled down at him. “Don't talk.”

“But the wizard…Joey…” Justin struggled to sit up.

“I'm right here, J.” Joey put a comforting hand on Justin's arm.

“Don't fucking touch me,” Justin snapped before everything went black again. 

The next time he woke up, he was in a hospital bed. An IV was in his hand, and he felt bandages above his heart. JC was on a chair by the window, staring out at noghitng. “Jayce?” Justin said quietly.

“Hey.” JC was obviously relieved as he pulled the chair next to Justin's bed. “How are you?”

“What…” Justin licked his dry lips. JC offered him a drink of water. “What happened?”

“The quake hit, with the worst area being your neighborhood,” JC said. “We all called you and you didn't answer. Then we came over and found you on your bed. Your picture fell off the wall, and a piece of the glass stabbed you in the chest.” JC swallowed deeply. “It just missed your heart, Justin.”

“God.” Justin let his eyes flutter closed for a minute. 

“What I want to know is where you got these.” JC picked up Justin's hands. Blisters covered the rough palms. Justin knew exactly where the blisters had come from: swordfighting.

“I was…” Justin was interrupted by the entrance of Chris, Joey and Lance.

“God, Justin, if you want a reunion, just ask,” Chris said, covering his worry with humor.

Justin noticed that Joey and Lance made sure to stand on opposite sides of his bed. They refused to look at one another. “You didn't call him,” Justin said accusingly to Lance. Lance stared at him. “You had a meeting and you didn't call him. About the movie, right?”

“We couldn't get a hold of him,” Lance said.

“I told you I was gonna be out with Bri. And then…” Joey stared at Justin, pausing. “Wait a minute. How did you know?”

“You were all there,” Justin said softly, feeling as if he were reliving the end of “The Wizard of Oz.” 

“Where, J?” JC asked gently.

“In the woods. You were an elf, and Lance was a wizard, and Chris was a dwarf.”

“Figures,” Chris snorted.

“And YOU were mad,” Justin said accusingly to Joey. Joey blushed. “Make up.”

“Why don't we go outside and make up,” Lance suggested. “You look beat, J. Glad you're okay, though.”

“Stay,” Justin said to JC, grabbing his wrist. The others left and JC sat back down. “I want to tell you something.”

“Okay,” JC said, looking worried.

“I just want you to know that, uh, I love you.”

“I know that, Justin. I love you, too,” JC said, smiling.

“No. I, well, I LOVE you. Like THAT.” Justin looked uncomfortable. “I think I always have. It took this happening to make me realize it. You always look out for me, and you're just a wonderful person. But just so you know, I would take a damn electric bullet for you, JC.”

JC ran a hand through his curls. “What brought this on?”

“I almost lost you. Someone almost hurt you. I can't…I had to tell you.” Justin worked his bottom lip between his teeth.

“How about we talk about this once you're up and around, okay?” JC said finally. “Maybe dinner? A movie?”

“A date?” Justin asked. JC shrugged, then blushed. Justin grinned. “Great. As long as it's not Lord of the Rings.”

The End


End file.
